


Anticipating Ozymandias

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's fighting beyond her limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating Ozymandias

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry.

Too strong to save yourself:  
you will do this alone  
until you have no breath left to fight.

Someday it will come;  
will all fall down,  
wrapped like the blanket  
around your body  
that does not give you warmth.

You can only hold on  
so hard that it hurts -   
you, and not you alone.

If this pain is sent  
to make you battle on  
beyond limits you once thought you had,  
whether it is a curse  
or a blessing  
can only be wondered,  
as you wait  
to find out  
when you'll break.

 

_-fin_


End file.
